Destellos del alma
by CygnusDorado
Summary: Hermione Granger despierta en un mundo donde su esposo es su amigo, su enemigo la besa y una niña de cabellos rubios la llama "mamá". ¿Qué pasa cuando tú eres tú, y los demás no son lo que deberían?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo mágico son de J.K.R y la idea es de Cristy1994 quien me invitó a escribir el otro lado de la historia.

**N/A:** Hola a todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí. Como he dicho en mi página de Facebook, esta es la historia de la otra Hermione de Reflefos del alma. Para comenzar a leer este capítulo deberán leer primero los dos capítulos que subió Cristy en su perfil. Las personas que no lo hayan hecho, diríjanse hasta allí y luego se vienen a leer esta parte.

Espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por estar siempre allí.

* * *

**\- Destellos del alma -**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Hermione se movió incómoda sobre la cama, haciendo estiramientos imposibles mientras escuchaba crujir su columna vertebral. No podía creer lo extremadamente cansada que se sentía aquella mañana. ¿Es que acaso no había descansado ni un poco durante la noche? ¿A qué diablos se debía aquella pesadez repentina?

Exhausta, gruñó por lo bajo y hundió parte del rostro en la mullida almohada. La alarma de Ronald sonaría pronto, pero lo bueno era que cuando su marido se fuera a trabajar ella podría quedarse otro ratito más en la cama. La fiebre de Rose de la noche anterior había hecho que se pidiera el día libre en la oficina, así que probablemente iría a comprobar que su hija estuviera bien y luego intentaría volver a dormirse para recuperarse del inusual cansancio de aquel día.

Su expresión seguía ligeramente molesta, pero terminó de relajarse del todo cuando unos dedos rozaron con cariño su mejilla. Se dejó acariciar unos segundos, todavía manteniendo los ojos cerrados, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios y recreándose en el gesto de amor que le ofrecía su esposo. Pasaron un par de minutos así, pero no fue hasta que el hombre a su lado le dio los buenos días que notó que algo no iba bien. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer aquella voz.

Hermione profirió el chillido más agudo de su vida. Horrorizada y desconcertada como estaba, se separó del hombre con tal celeridad que terminó cayéndose de la cama. Se levantó con urgencia y tanteó la mesita de noche con la mano, pero pronto descubrió que su varita no estaba donde la había dejado la noche anterior. Cogió el libro que había en su lugar y lo alzó sobre su cabeza, amenazando con tirárselo directamente a la cara como diera un paso en falso.

Cuando la manga del pijama se deslizó suavemente por su brazo, notó que aquel no era el mismo pijama que recordaba haberse puesto unas horas atrás. Es más, estaba completamente segura de que aquel pijama de seda no era de su propiedad. Le dedicó una mirada asesina al hombre que no solo se había atrevido a colarse en su casa sin motivo, sino que no mostraba ningún reparo en ocupar el lugar de su esposo en la cama… el hombre con el torso desnudo que, por alguna razón que no entendía, parecía tan desconcertado como ella… el hombre que resultaba ser, ni más ni menos, que el mayor de sus peores enemigos.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —bramó la mujer, temiéndose lo peor.

Draco Malfoy parecía no saber qué responder. Simplemente se limitaba a mirarla con las manos alzadas para que viera que estaba desarmado.

—¿Papi? ¿Mami?

Una suave y dulce voz desvió la atención de la mujer hacia la puerta. Hermione no pudo evitar escrudiñar a la niña de cabellos plateados que la miraba con una mezcla de sueño y sorpresa en la mirada.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —espetó, frunciendo mucho el ceño al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La niña estuvo a punto de responder, pero un gesto de advertencia por parte del hombre provocó que volviera a cerrar la boca de inmediato. Hermione volvió a mirar con recelo a Malfoy, que intentaba desplazarse lentamente por la cama para acercarse a su posición.

—Hermione, tranquila…

—¡Pienso tirártelo! —amenazó con clara dicción en la voz, moviendo la mano que sujetaba el libro para tomar un poco más de impulso.

—Dime, ¿te sientes mal? —le preguntó, ignorando su clara disposición a agredirle de un momento a otro—. ¿Necesitas que llame a un medimago?

—¡No te me acerques, Malfoy!

—¿Mami? ¿Qué te pasa, mami?

El hecho de que aquella extraña niña se refiriera a ella como "mami" volvió a distraerla, y aunque solo resultó ser un instante, fue lo suficiente como para que el hombre se le echara encima y la tumbara de espaldas en el suelo. Con un ágil movimiento le arrebató el libro de la mano y la inmovilizó, tratando de esquivar los puñetazos y las patadas que intentaba propinarle con todas sus fuerzas.

—Isabella, cielo, tráele a papá su varita —pidió él, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de los gritos de la mujer.

—¡Suéltame, maldito! ¡Suéltame!

Ella siguió forcejeando con dificultad hasta que la pequeña regresó con el pedido de Malfoy. Este tomó su varita y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le aplicó un hechizo sedante que le hizo efecto de inmediato. De repente, Hermione sentía una gran pesadez apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, tanto que no pudo continuar con su lucha por tratar de liberarse.

—Amor…

Sintió elevarse en el aire por un momento y, acto seguido, estar tumbada de nuevo sobre la cama.

—Estúpido y condenado Malfoy —balbuceó la mujer, casi sin fuerzas para articular correctamente las palabras al hablar—. Dime qué has hecho con mi marido.

—¿Qué?

Pero llegados a ese punto, Hermione se rindió al sueño antes de poder responder.

* * *

Hacía un rato que había despertado del sedativo de la última prueba que le habían realizado. Sentía que llevaba durmiendo una eternidad, suficiente para que averiguaran lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Todavía recordaba el día anterior, cuando había despertado inmovilizada por un hechizo que Malfoy le había aplicado mientras dormía.

—¿Acaso te diviertes? —le había preguntado después de gritar por no poder moverse en la cama y saltarle a la yugular.

Malfoy le sonreía.

—No —había dicho calmado.

Hermione apretaba los labios con fuerza, intentando elaborar algún rápido plan para borrarle esa expresión divertida de su pálido rostro.

—¿Vas a decirme qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Qué hiciste con mi esposo? ¿Dónde está Rose? —había empezado a bombardearlo a preguntas que, sin proponérselo, le estaban cambiando el semblante al Slytherin. Ahora se veía mucho más preocupado y confundido.

—Hermione…

—¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?

—¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño un tanto frustrado.

—Siempre me has dicho… Granger. Aunque ese ya no sea mi apellido —Malfoy se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración—. No sé qué sucede, hurón, pero ya me cansé de este juego —dijo impaciente—. ¡Sácame el hechizo!

—Yo también estoy cansado, Her-Granger —corrigió—. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí despertar una mañana y toparme con esto? —Se había alejado de la cama y caminaba de un lado al otro, llevándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano—. Escucha, no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado. Pareciera que hubiéramos vuelto a la primaria porque dices cosas sin sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —había preguntado ella, ahora más calmada y algo asustada por la respuesta que fuera a darle.

—Tu esposo está en esta habitación, frente a ti —dijo, bajando la voz y volteándose hacia la ventana—. Tenemos una hija de cinco años llamada Isabella, a la cual no has reconocido esta mañana, y no sé si habrá algo más que no recuerdes o sepas. Pero hace años que te llamo Hermione.

La castaña se había quedado paralizada, pero no por el hechizo que impedía mágicamente que se moviera, sino por lo extraño de aquella información. Se había sentido como en una paradoja. En su mente las cosas eran muy diferentes, tanto que había sentido cómo su corazón se había detenido un segundo.

Le había pasado exactamente lo mismo al despertar en un lugar en el que parecía no reconocer a nadie a su alrededor, por lo que había accedido a someterse a diferentes estudios para entender qué le estaba sucediendo. Había sido examinada por docenas de medimagos y hechiceros como si fuera un caso de éxito para sus carreras. Le habían revisado cada extremidad de su cuerpo asegurándose de que ninguna estuviera dañada, aunque también habían observado su cerebro y organismo por completo. Pero no había absolutamente nada que demostrara alguna anomalía en su estado físico o psicológico. Todos sus signos vitales estaban en perfectas condiciones. Se sentía bien, pero lo que andaba mal no era ella, sino todo lo que la rodeaba.

Había sido un largo suplicio entre la inconciencia y el despertarse junto a personas extrañas. Había gritado, se había asustado y nunca se había sentido tan insegura en toda su vida.

Odiaba estar en esa cama porque extrañaba la suya. Odiaba estar atrapada en una vida que no era la que había elegido, detestaba que la vieran como loca y que le hicieran miles de preguntas una y otra vez. Sobre todo, quería golpearse en ese momento por estar dudando ella misma de su propia cordura.

Lo más ilógico era que, a pesar de estar furiosa por ser el centro de atención y estar absorbida por opiniones ajenas respecto a su vida… A pesar de haber dejado claro en su momento que no quería nada de fama, esta vez se había sorprendido añorando esos momentos pasados en los que era admirada por algo. Cuando se destacaba con sus notas en Hogwarts, cuando la premiaban por ser la mejor bruja de su generación, cuando su casa recibía puntos gracias a ella o cuando un insignificante insulto hacia su inteligencia llegaba hasta sus oídos por los pasillos de piedra estilo gótico. Cuando un simple "sabelotodo" le parecía perfecto.

_¡Cómo lo extrañaba! ¡Hasta en esos momentos se sentía bien! ¡Qué sencillo era entonces! _Sin guerras, sin pérdidas y daños. Sus enemigos eran simplemente rivales infantiles. Cuando ella pertenecía al trío dorado y no había sentimientos interponiéndose entre ellos. Se había dado cuenta de que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo hacia atrás de haber podido hacerlo.

La culpa la había apuñalado otra vez, cuestionando su egoísmo. Pero es que, ¿estaba mal desear la admiración? Ella era una Gryffindor, ¿acaso los leones no deseaban la gloria? Y estaba exhausta de ser ignorada, de verse opacada por otros. Le dolía ver su luz apagarse por sucios rumores y malos entendidos. Por cómo los medios la habían difamado. Por la brecha entre ella y su mejor amigo. Y observar a Malfoy tan pendiente de lo que le sucedía, con una obsesión desmedida por entender qué le pasaba, la había quebrado hasta el punto de hacerla recordar cuánto deseaba sentirse querida. Lo había descubierto en cada lapso entre las diferentes pruebas que le habían realizado. Lo había sorprendido con su caballerosidad y dedicación mientras lo miraba de tanto en tanto con un ojo semi abierto.

_¡Cómo lo odiaba!_ Y se odiaba a ella, porque todo ese desprecio no era por sus actos pasados e infantiles. No, lo odiaba por ser esa persona tan tierna y protectora, por ver en su rostro toda esa preocupación, el cariño que nunca había podido encontrar en nadie más. Sentía que no lo merecía, él estaba casado con otra mujer, así que… _¿qué hacía allí con ella en ese momento?_ La última vez que lo había visto la despreciaba fervientemente, como siempre, y en esos ojos en los que solo había encontrado rencor y vergüenza, ahora veía dolor e incertidumbre. No había nada más irónico y descabellado que la imagen que su visión confundida le había permitido ver.

No quería despertar, quería observar qué le hacían y qué le pasaba sin que nadie manipulara su verdad. Desconfiaba de todo y de todos. Y la sensación de saberse perdida crecía todavía más en su pecho.

Y allí estaba él, parado frente a la ventana de la habitación, su mayor enemigo de la infancia, quien había cuestionado su inteligencia por su condición de sangre, quien la había llevado al llanto silencioso contra su almohada en incontables ocasiones. Había sido la primera persona que la había rechazado y menospreciado, quien no la había felicitado por sus calificaciones o pedido ayuda con sus exámenes. Alguien que le había mostrado cómo se sentía la realidad. Alguien por quien, inconscientemente, sentía cierta admiración. Algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

Nunca antes había visto a un ser tan depreciable y abusivo en una situación tan vulnerable debido a ella. Por alguien como Hermione, que no poseía sangre pura en sus venas o un increíble linaje, que era una _vergüenza para el mundo mágico_ (como la había llamado años atrás), que se había inmiscuido en sus planes y la había acusado en sexto año, cuando supo de inmediato cuales eran sus ideas. Nunca había imaginado cómo se sentiría él por todos los malos ratos pasados, nunca podría haber imaginado cómo se vería un ángel caído en ese entonces. Ahora que tenía tiempo para observarlo desde otro lugar, sin ser juzgada o sentirse inmoral, se permitió abrir los ojos y encontrarlo allí con su postura y porte autoritarios, su tensa musculatura enmarcando el contorno de su espalda a través de su camisa, los rayos de sol atravesando sus cabellos blancos y su piel fría embriagada de fragilidad. Su ceño fruncido delineando su expresión angustiada, sus manos como puños apoyadas en la ventana y sus ojos, que aunque casi no podía verlos por la dirección que estos seguían, podía imaginárselos perdidos en la nada, presos de la incertidumbre, teñidos de ese gris único e impredecible.

—Estás despierta.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan grave y masculina siendo amable con ella.

El rubio se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó con elegancia a un lado. Intentó acercar su mano hacia la frente de Hermione, pero ella se movió asustada. _¿Realmente pensaba tocarla?_ Eso era muy extraño, no podía creerlo, aunque lo viera. Y el haberse descubierto a ella misma deseando internamente ese roce la había hecho reaccionar aún más impactada.

Malfoy endureció su semblante, tratando de ocultar el dolor que anunciaban sus ojos frente al rechazo de Hermione.

»Deberías comer algo, hace varias horas que estás inconsciente —agregó, levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta y salir en busca de alimento.

Ella permaneció inmóvil mirando por donde se había ido aquel hombre, antes niño, con una amarga expresión en el rostro.

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que lo había visto. Hacía una semana, en un evento del Ministerio, junto a su bellísima esposa y su hijo Scorpius. _¿Cómo esto podía ser posible? _

Malfoy regresó sosteniendo una bandeja con lo que parecía el desayuno y la acomodó en la mesita de luz junto a Hermione. Esta lo miró sorprendida, y luego recorrió con la vista lo que había traído.

—¿Por qué solo una tostada? —preguntó, curiosa.

Era imposible que todo lo que estuviera allí fuera justo lo que le gustaba. Una taza de café humeante, un jugo de naranja natural, mantequilla, mermelada de frambuesa y una tostada. Aunque solía comer una y media, no fue eso lo que realmente la sorprendió, sino el crucigrama de un diario muggle de ese mismo día justo al lado de la mantequilla. Era como si la conociera de toda la vida. Todo eso era justo lo que quería en su desayuno.

Draco sonrió y se acercó lentamente a la cama para sentarse, esta vez más lejos de ella, dándole su espacio.

—Siempre te sirves una y luego insistes en que te dé la mitad de la mía —contestó. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos frente a la precisión de esa información—. Aunque faltan tus galletas favoritas. No pude negárselas a Isabella.

—¿Tengo galletas favoritas? —preguntó, sin querer ahondar en el tema de _su _hija. Lo tenía bloqueado en su mente, era tan extraño.

Él asintió.

—Te vuelves loca si faltan en casa.

—Yo no hago tal cosa. —Frunció el ceño frente a su ofensa. Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué había respondido a eso.

Draco volvió a sonreír y Hermione sintió una sensación de calidez que recorrió su cuerpo. La sobrecogió un ambiente de familiaridad que la asustó, y sorprendida, a punto de volver sus mejillas color carmesí, desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos grises encontrando mucho más interesante observar la manchita azul sobre la alfombra.

—¿Lo re…? —Malfoy se detuvo antes de preguntar una obviedad y prosiguió con un suspiro—. No, claro que no lo recuerdas.

Ella volvió inevitablemente la vista hacia él, sin entender por qué se había detenido. Draco miraba con tristeza el punto azul que parecía traerle buenos recuerdos.

El momento se había puesto incómodo y ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer para cambiar de tema.

—No creerás en lo que aquel sanador dijo, ¿verdad? —intervino ella después de varios minutos en silencio.

Malfoy la miró a los ojos, sorprendido de que hubiera escuchado algo en aquel momento.

Hacía dos horas que el sanador Garrett se había ido de la habitación, dejándolo con una sola idea en la cabeza. Comprobar si la teoría que le había comentado era cierta. Por supuesto que había sopesado la idea de que Hermione hubiera sufrido algún tipo de demencia repentina por algún extraño motivo. Pero no habían encontrado ningún daño o contusión en la corteza cerebral como para determinar ese diagnóstico. Por lo que habían desistido.

Garret había aparecido después de que cientos de medimagos la revisaran sin éxito, y había traído consigo la posibilidad de que algún hechizo la hubiera desprovisto de su memoria y ni siquiera lo recordara. Esto lo había asustado y preocupado demasiado como para comprobar si Hermione seguía dormida o no. Y a pesar de lo malo que fuera eso, por lo menos era un diagnóstico cercano y posible. Hasta entonces la necesidad de saber qué le pasaba a su esposa había sido mucho más fuerte que recuperar su cariño. Ahora su rechazo hacia él era tan fuerte que le dolían las entrañas. Ni siquiera había reconocido a su hija y eso lo asustaba aun más.

—¿Lo escuchaste?

Ella asintió en respuesta.

—Malfoy —dijo su apellido lo más educadamente que le fue posible para no dañar sus sentimientos—. No creo que haya perdido la memoria. Recuerdo mi vida a la perfección, estoy segura de eso. Lo diferente es el contexto y ni siquiera sé qué es lo que eso significa —afirmó, asustada. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, era tan difícil concentrarse en calmarlo a él cuando ni ella entendía qué le estaba pasando. Trató de recuperar la calma y se infundió valor—. Lo lamento —agregó con un hilo de voz.

Draco la miró, sorprendido por sus palabras, y ella pudo sentir su angustia sin mirarlo, porque otra vez se había acobardado. Ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sido valiente y había sostenido la mirada en la del otro. Hacía tiempo que el mundo la aterraba, se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, en alguien que no tenía agallas. Alguien como Draco Malfoy había sido en algún momento. Ya no estaba segura de que siguiera siéndolo. No al menos en esa realidad en la que se encontraba.

Repentinamente sintió que algo iluminaba su mente. Una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

—No tienes que pedirme dis…

—¡Eso es! —lo interrumpió, emocionada.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, sorprendido por el repentino salto que había dado fuera de la cama.

—¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! —exclamó ella mientras daba vueltas en la habitación y Malfoy comenzaba a desesperarse—. Pero es improbable, deberíamos…no. Eso sería…

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? —Se acercó hasta ella, ansioso por saber qué la había hecho reaccionar así. La aludida ni siquiera se percató de que estaba murmurando cosas sin sentido hasta que él colocó una mano sobre su hombro y ella se sobresaltó por su inesperada cercanía—. Hum. —Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso—. Lo-lo siento, yo…

—Malfoy, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore.

—Claro que sí —contestó aliviado, sin pensar en lo que ella había sugerido realmente, sino más bien en salvarse de esa situación incómoda que había generado su impulso por querer tocarla—. Espera, ¿qué?

Hermione se había alejado un poco de él, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—Debemos hablar con Dumbledore, solo él y su esposa pueden entender esta situación —explicó tranquilamente.

—¿Que? —repitió incrédulo. Ella se giró y lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—No creo que sea tan difícil de entender, Malfoy —dijo impaciente.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, Dumbledore tenía otras orientaciones sexuales, _Granger_ —comentó lascivamente.

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño confundida.

—Esto es mucho más raro de lo que pensé.

—¡Enhorabuena, lo descifras! —exclamó él irónicamente—. ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! —Hermione lo golpeó—. ¡Ouch!

—No es gracioso, idiota.

—El lenguaje, Granger —le recordó, enojado.

—Llévame ante él —pidió.

—No creo que sea una opción. —Ella puso cara de pocos amigos. Draco odiaba la distancia que lo separaba en ese momento de su esposa—. Él está de retiro. Se ha ido con Tom, no podemos molestarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora nos estamos entendiendo —dijo con altanería por ver en su cara la misma expresión de desconcierto que él había tenido minutos atrás.

—¿Tom…?

—Tom Riddle, ya sabes, tu jefe. —A Hermione se le desfiguró la cara y empalideció en un segundo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¡¿Voldemort?! ¡¿MI JEFE?! —gritó horrorizada después de un instante de shock, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho—. Esto, esto no puede ser cierto…

—¿Qué cosa? —Estaba comenzando a preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba—. ¿Quién es Vo…?

—Voldemort —terminó el nombre por él—. Malfoy…

—¿Voldemort Malfoy? No conozco a ningún Malfoy que lleve ese nombre —dijo pensativo mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba por la habitación.

—No, no, no. Solo Voldemort —le corrigió ella mientras detenía su desesperante andar poniéndose frente a él—. Ese es el nombre que decidió usar Tom Riddle para alzarse frente al mundo mágico como el Señor Oscuro y desatar una guerra por la supremacía de sangre.

Draco la miró muy serio antes de romper en carcajadas. Ella lo miró ceñuda. _¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Tenía que tomárselo todo como un juego!_

—Parecemos unos chiflados —agregó entre risas.

—Eso te lo concedo. Tienes razón —acotó, permitiendo aflojar su semblante, aunque sin sonreír.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese disparate? ¿Fue Potter, cierto? Siempre he sabido que sus aires paranoicos lo llevarían a contarte un buen cuento.

La castaña se quedó en blanco con la sola mención de ese apellido, sin poder escuchar nada más, por lo que se sentó lentamente en la cama otra vez. Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, reaccionó preguntando:

—¿Sigo siendo amiga de Harry?

—Lamentablemente, sí —contestó, sin percatarse de su extraña reacción—. Por más de que haya intentado separarlos nunca he podido contra el trío dorado.

Cada palabra que decía su supuesto esposo y némesis, eran como gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro. Frías, ignorantes de la sensación perturbadora que generaban en contraste con su cálida piel. Hacía años que no veía a Harry, no desde que se había embarazado de Ron y habían decidido terminar su triángulo amoroso. Sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar frente a la idealización de sus recuerdos. Lo mucho que lo extrañaba y todo lo que deseaba verle en ese momento. Sin importarle la culpa que sintiera, en aquel lugar desconocido en el que se encontraba actualmente al parecer era otra persona. Se llamaba igual, se veía igual, pero su vida era otra. Lo que le había hecho pensar en la posibilidad de que esto, en vez de ser una pesadilla, fuera un milagro. Una oportunidad que le daba el mundo para que ella tomara otras decisiones y fuera consecuente. Ya no le interesaba el _qué_ hacía allí, sino _para qué_ estaba allí. Por lo que estaba dispuesta a apartar de su mente la idea que había tenido y egoístamente, preocuparse por entender cómo había hecho en aquel lugar para permanecer cerca de ellos sin que se pelearan constantemente. Necesitaba respuestas, y antes de resolver esta paradoja, iría en busca de ellas.

—Malfoy, ¿me llevarías con ellos? —pidió mientras le extendía la mano para desaparecerse.

Malfoy la miró dudoso, pero finalmente la tomó. No podía negarle nada a esa mujer, conocía muy bien las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos de ser así.

El escalofriante contacto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, pero ambos decidieron fingir que nada había pasado. Sin pensarlo un instante más, se desvanecieron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo mágico son de J.K.R y la idea es de Cristy1994 quién me invitó a escribir el otro lado de la historia.

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todxs! Bienvenidxs a quienes se están incorporando a la historia. Sepan que esta es la continuación de **Reflejos del Alma** de **Cristy1994**, por lo que, si aún no leen lo que ella ha escrito, les sugiero retroceder casilleros y volver al inicio. Allí encontraran los dos capítulos que lxs pondrán al día. Si ya lo han hecho, bueno… espero que este capítulo les guste y aclare algunas dudas. Ya nos vamos acercando al desenlace y es una pena. A pesar de ello, me he divertido escribiendo y leyendo sus reacciones con Cris. Ha sido corto pero hermoso. Gracias por esperar a que acomodara mi vida para seguir publicando y gracias amiga española por invitarme a recorrer este hermoso viaje contigo.

¡Nos estamos leyendo! Difrutadlo, yeyy. Love ya-

* * *

\- Destellos del alma -

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Apenas llegaron a su destino la sensación innegable de la aparición le revolvió el estómago lo suficiente como para desorientarse en el espacio.

Habían aterrizado en un pequeño jardín rodeado de un espeso pasto creciendo a sus pies, margaritas floreciendo a su derecha y un gran damasquero* a su izquierda. En el frente había una casa poco vistosa de madera y piedra partida, y por la chimenea brotaban estelas de humo invitándolos con su calidez.

Hermione no reconocía el lugar, pero distinguió la inconfundible espalda de Harry a través del ventanal de la sala de estar. Un suspiro, hacía tiempo aprisionado en su pecho, salió desesperado por sus labios lamentando su liberación en el acto. La realidad la golpeó tan fuerte como lo haría un bateador a la bludger. Su cuerpo se paralizó al lado de Draco, que se había quedado mirándola con paciencia para darle su espacio. Pareció de repente recordar que estaba al lado de Malfoy y se separó unos centímetros de su agarre. Instantáneamente, sintió el aire atravesando sus cuerpos y una ráfaga de viento les reafirmó su distancia. Frente a su estremecimiento, él le dijo:

—Debes tener frío. —Malinterpretando su movimiento.

Lo cierto era que todas aquellas emociones habían sido distracción suficiente como para hacerles olvidar tomar algo de abrigo. Como si de alguna manera aún más extraña que llevar una vida que no era la suya, su mente se sintiera separada de su cuerpo.

A pesar de ello, Hermione asintió y Malfoy la rodeó con un brazo, permitiéndole llevar el control de la situación y avanzando juntos hacia la entrada.

—¡Herms! —exclamó a viva voz Pansy Parkinson mientras cruzaba el umbral para recibirlos—. ¡Draco!

—Esta es la parte en la que me explicas esto —le susurró Hermione por lo bajo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le contestó disimulando una sonrisa para Pansy, que ya casi llegaba hasta ellos.

—Parkinson —murmuró tan bajo que a Draco le costó entenderle y demoró unos segundos en responder.

—Son amigas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, ahogando un grito.

—Llegan justo a tiempo para el almuerzo —dijo entusiasmada la ex Slytherin antes de abrazar y besar a cada uno tras abrir la puerta—. Herms, querida, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma!

Hermione tragó saliva y disimuló su desconcierto con una risita nerviosa.

Había decidido hacer como si nada le hubiera pasado en los últimos días, por lo menos durante un tiempo, hasta que entendiera qué era lo que le ocurría. Tenía sus teorías pero eran muy descabelladas y poco probables. Y aunque había llegado a una conclusión medianamente razonable, no creía conveniente divulgarla hasta no estar totalmente segura. Así era ella, metódica. Pero un plan había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza y tenía la intención de ponerlo en práctica ese mismo día.

Pansy los había acompañado hasta el living y había empezado a contarles algo acerca de las fresias* que había estado plantando en el jardín, así como de cuánto había estado esperando ver a Hermione para asegurarse de que usaría el correcto atuendo para la fiesta del Ministerio. Pero a la aludida nada de eso le importó cuando llegó _él_ a la sala. De repente sintió cómo le faltaba aire en los pulmones y el corazón se le estrujaba al verlo inclinándose para besar a Pansy. _¡Parkinson! ¿¡Se había casado con Parkinson!? Respira, debe ser un error, _se dijo a sí misma. De todos modos, ni siquiera el aturdimiento inicial le impidió levantarse del sillón junto a Draco para saltar a los brazos de Harry. Necesitaba desesperadamente abrazarlo, y necesitaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió a Harry devolverle el abrazo y sobarle la espalda.

—Hola a ti también, Hermione.

No contestó de inmediato, se tomó unos segundos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos. Allí estaba, abrazada a su mejor amigo y ex pareja, y a pesar de haber creído a ciencia cierta que aquella situación no se daría nunca más para ambos, sentía cómo estaba siendo correspondida con el mismo cariño. Tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar por sentir tantas emociones a la vez, pero se recordó que aquello no era real.

—Lo-lo siento —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. No quería espantarlo pero, en su mundo, había deseado durante toda una eternidad decirle esas dos palabras al oído.

—Hermione… —le contestó él mientras se separaba un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, haciéndoselo todo aún más difícil—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Qué tonta había sido por haber creído en su fortaleza interior. Hacía años que no se veían y ella había pretendido mantener la compostura.

—Lo siento, hace unos días que no se encuentra… bien —intervino Malfoy en el momento en el que todos se quedaron callados, agradeciéndolo Hermione enormemente. ¿Cómo ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada después de todo lo que habían pasado? Nuevamente, necesitó recordarse a sí misma que esa persona no era _su_ Harry.

Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la trajo un poco más hacia sí.

—Oh vamos, ¿qué podría tener así a mí Gryffindor preferida?

Hermione apretó los labios en un intento por no desmoronarse allí mismo y miró a Draco tratando de decirle con la mirada que la salvara de esa situación. Al parecer funcionó porque asintió y procedió a explicarles qué le había pasado. Por supuesto omitiendo algunas partes que no necesitaba saber nadie más… como que decía estar casada con Weasley, por ejemplo.

—Entonces, ¿no sabías nada de _nosotros_? —preguntó Pansy luego de unos minutos de silencio que parecieron eternos, aunque todos sabían que la verdadera pregunta ocultaba muchos otros significados que ni siquiera a Malfoy le había revelado, los cuales no estaba preparada para afrontar llegado el momento en el que la interrogaran. Por lo que Hermione decidió simplemente negar con la cabeza. Harry la miró fijamente, ella pudo ver que en sus ojos había una tormenta que la atrapaba—. ¿Y qué se supone que haremos? Dijiste que lo habías intentado todo… —se dirigió ahora a Draco. El rubio suspiró y asintió, bajando la cabeza mientras se llevaba el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto muy característico del Slytherin. Se notaba en su postura la incertidumbre y el desconcierto.

—Tengo una idea, pero no sé si sea la correcta y tampoco estoy segura de cómo ponerla en práctica sin su ayuda —intervino la castaña sin apartar la mira de la de Harry.

—¿Qué necesitan? —preguntó Pansy, dispuesta a colaborar.

—Hablar con McGonagall —contestaron los Gryffindors a la vez.

* * *

Después de unos minutos en los que debatieron si ir hacia la casa de Minerva contribuiría en algo o no, decidieron que no había muchas opciones para consultar por un caso similar sin que los creyeran locos. Porque incluso aquello resultaba descabellado para el mundo mágico, y Draco ya había movido cielo y tierra para recuperar la memoria o lo que fuera que faltara en la mente de su esposa, y así traerla de vuelta a sus brazos.

Los dueños de casa se apresuraron a prepararse y a recoger algo de abrigo para sus amigos. Pansy fue a buscar a su cuarto un traslador de emergencia que guardaban desde que McGonagall se los había entregado el día de su boda. La ex profesora había decidido retirarse del colegio y había escogido residir en algún lugar oculto de Escocia, apartada de cualquier ser mágico no deseado. Y aunque las teorías de su exilio eran varias, muchas apuntaban a su posible desencuentro amoroso con Dumbledore. Sin embargo, nadie descartaba que esos fueran rumores del estilo Rita Skitter en El Profeta. Era una historia que vendía mucho más que cualquier suposición errónea y disparatada, como que se había suicidado o había cometido un crimen. Al parecer el mundo mágico prefería el chisme adolescente de pasillo a una historia seria y real contada por la protagonista en cuestión. En verdad, era por ese tipo de cosas, en parte, por las que la anciana profesora había decidido alejarse y descansar de tanta falacia.

Hermione miraba por la ventana con la vista perdida entre las flores del precioso jardín, intentando no pensar demasiado. Draco se acercó a ella y le acarició el hombro en un gesto que quería ser íntimo pero que no llegaba a serlo. Hermione se permitió enfocarse en aquella caricia para no desvanecerse ni tampoco rechazar a quien le había dado una mano. Además, llevaba un tiempo sintiendo varias emociones contrapuestas que no le permitían pensar con claridad y no hacían más que desconcertarla. Los acercamientos de su némesis parecían un regalo sagrado que llegaba justo en el momento indicado para calmar sus nervios.

—¿Hice mal en decirles que…? —le preguntó cauteloso, ya que no estaba seguro de si había hecho bien en contarles la verdad a sus amigos. Y aunque lo cierto era que ella había preferido no decir nada, al final se había terminado dando cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda y de que no podía hacerlo sola. Antes de que terminara la frase, Hermione negó con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra. Sentía que si hablaba se quebraría en dos.

El rubio la tomó del mentón para girarla hacia él. La miró a los ojos como si fuera la persona más hermosa del planeta. Como si fuera alguien más, alguien de quién Draco estaba enamorado. Y toda aquella situación se volvía aún más cruel porque él seguía creyendo que ella era su esposa, solo que con una especie de amnesia temporal. Y por un instante lo creyó. Realmente sintió que ella era su Hermione. La que ese hombre apuesto y atento –no el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía–, amaba. Dejó que la comisura de sus labios se torciera en una sonrisa, triste pero esperanzadora. Él acarició su mandíbula con ternura y la miró con firmeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante aquel gesto, pero no lo detuvo. Pudo ver todo aquel sentimiento de deseo contenido en cada gama de grises, en cada relieve de su iris caótico. En cualquier otra situación, o incluso en otra vida, lo habría apartado escandalizada por tal atrevimiento, pero ahora no podía dejar de disfrutar, a su pesar, de aquellas atenciones.

Sabía muy bien que no debía acercarse, pero igualmente acortó la distancia. También sabía que no le correspondían esos ojos, ni sus labios, pero aun así los deseaba. Sabía que sus respiraciones ahora danzantes, comunicándose a través del silencio, no eran más que la prueba de su irracionalidad desmedida, prueba de su necesidad por conquistar aquello que no tenía. El deseo de conocer y de saber, de descubrir lo que no había experimentado antes.

Dudó. Se cuestionó si su curiosidad podía ser más fuerte que sus valores.

Se encontraba amordazada por su propia conciencia y escandalizada por su propia necedad de querer probarlo todo. No sabía si tomar una decisión entre varias era más difícil que tener una sola y conformarse con ello. No sabía si quería lo que habría después de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Y si no le gustaba? O peor, ¿y si le gustaba? ¿Sería que ahora tenía la oportunidad de perderse en los labios de otro hombre, uno que nunca creyó desear?

Y entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó. Con ansiedad, con ternura, con deseo y desesperación, con la pasión que nunca antes había tenido para hacer nada en su vida. Y él le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Tenía que probarse a sí misma qué sucedería si lo intentaba y él estaba tan ansioso por recuperarla que ni siquiera llegó a sorprenderse por aquella repentina reacción por parte de su esposa.

Ni siquiera necesitaron detenerse a respirar, estaban dispuestos y abiertos a perderse. Ninguno de los dos pensaba. Amos se dejaron llevar por la corriente reprimida de sus lenguas. Roces eléctricos de inestabilidad, dudas y ambigüedades. Emociones encontradas chocaron como dos ríos que se encuentran, distintos cauces que desembocan en odio, en amor, en felicidad y dolor, en desconcierto y excitación. No tiemblan, pero vibran. Y ella no pudo evitar llorar, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y perdiéndose por su desbarrancada barbilla. Y él la acercó más hacia su cuerpo y la rodeó entre sus brazos haciéndole sentir la protectora necesidad de tenerse cerca, y ella enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos hasta que un gemido buscó escaparse de su garganta, allí lo detuvo.

Puso fin a aquella sensación embriagadora de placer, lo que los había enceguecido por sus corazones, galopando sin rumbo y sin montura, respiraban ahora agitadamente.

La miró con tal cariño abrumador, le sonrió con tanta seguridad como si con ello le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas otra vez por la angustia que le achicaba el pecho. Él llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro para correr las lágrimas que caían desesperadas por sus mejillas acaloradas. Y cada segundo que pasaba era peor. Era más dulce y complaciente, atento y amoroso. Con la otra mano le acariciaba la palma de las suyas. Era una sensación tan reconfortante un gesto tan afectuoso y excitante a la vez que, por un segundo, se permitió ser consciente del hormigueo de su vientre después de besar a Draco Malfoy.

Aunque no duró mucho, su mente racional la obligó a concentrarse nuevamente en la sensación de culpa que se alojaba en su pecho. Esta había comenzado a crecer desmesuradamente opacando la calidez anterior. Y en ese momento supo que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Había sido egoísta, había priorizado su deseo por ese hombre que nada tenía que ver con el de su mundo y lo había arrastrado a la ilusión y esperanza de algo que no era cierto. Debía recapacitar, ser honesta con él.

Cuando estaba a punto de sincerarse, llegaron Harry y Pansy con el traslador y pocos minutos para activarlo, ajenos al momento apasionado que los amantes habían tenido hacía unos segundos atrás.

Apartó las manos de su supuesto esposo y compartieron una mirada. Él sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder y ella preocupada por sus impulsos para nada benevolentes.

La intromisión de los otros los llevo a incorporarse y tomar el objeto mágico junto a ellos para viajar.

* * *

Se aparecieron frente a una colina junto a un frondoso bosque nórdico y caminaron hasta sumergirse entre los pinos.

—¿Con quién dejaron a Isabella? —los interrogó Harry mientras dirigía la expedición hacia la casa de su ex profesora.

—Con mi madre —contestó el rubio. Hermione le dirigió una breve mirada incómoda.

Era tan difícil hacerse a la idea de no saber nada… Era como estar en una pesadilla, pero a la vez tenía esa extraña y constante sensación de sentirse en casa. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si nunca se hubiera peleado con Harry y embarazado de Ron o como si toda la vida hubiera estado enamorada de su mayor némesis, haberse hecho amiga de Parkinson y aceptar que su amigo y ex amante fuera su pareja. Todo estaba enredado y a la inversa, situación que la desconcertaba y confundía constantemente.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —fue inevitable preguntar por él. Hasta el momento nadie parecía haberlo involucrado en la historia y ella tenía una hija con él. O por lo menos eso había pasado la última vez que se había despertado en su cama, en su casa, con sus cosas. Una punzada en la boca del estómago la hizo detenerse. Intentó tomar aire con calma, pero nada llegaba o salía de sus pulmones. La vista comenzó a nublársele y la imagen de su pequeña Rose apareció ante sus ojos. Creyó escuchar su dulce risa y su mano pequeña jalándola hacia el jardín. Luego una sacudida y oscuridad.

—¡Mami! —escuchó a lo lejos que la llamaban, frotó sus ojos y la imagen de una niña pelirroja llena de pecas comenzó a dilucidarse poco a poco.

—¿Rose? —preguntó sorprendida. Se acercó hacia la niña ansiosamente para tomarla en sus brazos, pero como si alguien la empujara hacia atrás le fue imposible acercarse a más de un metro. Era como si un espejo invisible las separara, estaba todo oscuro y una fuerza extraña las envolvía—. No puedo tocarte —susurró con los ojos llorosos. Rose la miró entre sorprendida y esperanzada.

—¿Mami? ¿Puedes verme? —preguntó inocentemente.

Hermione asintió levemente.

—Estás preciosa.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que su madre no estaba realmente allí. Ninguna de las dos lo estaba. Era como estar en el medio de algo, como estar en el limbo. Ambas se miraron a la vez. Si Ron hubiera estado allí, habría dicho que tenían la misma expresión en el rostro.

—Buscaré la forma de volver, cielo, lo prometo —dijo con firmeza.

—Te extraño.

—Lo sé, cariño. Yo también. —Tragó grueso, tenía un nudo en la garganta. La desesperación inusitada de no saber si la volvería a ver. No podía ser, tenía que encontrar la forma—. Pronto nos volveremos a ver. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya lo verás.

Y como si esas hubieran sido las palabras mágicas, la imagen nítida de Rose se volvió bruma y Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe que la lanzó de espaldas hacia el vacío.

* * *

De pronto escuchó voces en murmullos que se fueron aclarando hasta convertirse en susurros.

—No creo que haya sido bueno para ella haberse aparecido más de una vez —dijo una voz que apenas pudo reconocer—. Entiendo que para usted sea difícil, señor Malfoy. Pero deberían haberle sugerido hacer otra cosa.

—Profesora, ella tenía que verla personalmente. —Ese parecía ser Harry.

—¿Y no van a explicarme hasta que despierte?

—¡No sabemos por qué rayos quiso venir aquí! —contestó Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia. McGonagall arqueó una ceja en dirección al rubio, que volvió su mirada hacia la ventana—. Y si no despierta, nunca lo sabremos.

—Yo creo que lo sé, pero me parece mejor esperar a que ella hable con usted —añadió Harry. Pansy se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano dándole seguridad.

Minerva asintió, se dirigió hacia la muchacha tendida en el sillón del salón principal y murmuró:

—Enervate.

Hermione abrió los ojos de sopetón para encontrarse con el rostro imponente de su ex maestra. El tiempo había hecho meya en su rostro pero sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas.

»Bienvenida, señorita Granger —añadió la mujer. La castaña le sonrió e intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor repentino en su cabeza le imposibilitó el movimiento.

—¡Ah! —exclamó frotándose la frente. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Malfoy acercarse con preocupación.

—Le recomendaría quedarse recostada —le sugirió McGonagall—. Ha sufrido de un ataque de pánico y un desmayo repentino por la baja presión. Es probable que deba hacer reposo. —La joven asintió despacio. La anciana se dispuso a proseguir—. Me han dicho que ha venido a verme porque tiene una teoría acerca de lo que le ha estado pasando, ¿prefiere que hablemos a solas?

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia Draco y este se acercó aún más hacia el sillón. Pero si hasta el momento se había mostrado preocupado, lo disimuló al llegar hasta ella. La tomó de la mano y la miró con ternura. Se permitió perderse en sus ojos y respirar profundo. Luego volvió la vista hacia la profesora y asintió.

Siendo así, la bruja ordenó a todos que salieran de la habitación. Harry la observó atentamente hasta atravesar la puerta. Malfoy besó su coronilla y le aseguró que estaría alerta por cualquier cosa que necesitara. Esto no hizo más que despertar el sentimiento de culpa anteriormente experimentado después del beso, recordándole que debía aclarar las cosas con él… por lo que antes de que se fuera lo retuvo con su mano. McGonagall la miró extrañada pero permitió que la muchacha se expresara por sus propios medios.

Cuando Draco se volvió hacia ella, Hermione apretó sus parpados para forzar la caída de una solitaria lágrima que se deslizó por la comisura de sus ojos. De esta manera tendría toda emoción enceguecedora que nublara su juicio, fuera de su sistema antes de decir lo que iba a decir.

—Quédate —le pidió. El rubio asintió y luego miró a Minerva. Esta asintió aprobando lo que la muchacha quisiera. Si ella estaba segura de que Malfoy podía escuchar lo que iba a contarle, entonces ella no era nadie para impedírselo.

—¿Por qué deseaba hablar conmigo, señorita Granger?

Hermione tomó aire y se infundió valor para soltar sus miedos.

—Porque… creo que esto es fruto de jugar con el tiempo.

* * *

***Damasquero**: Árbol de la familia de rosáceas cuyo fruto es el damasco.

***Fresias**: Género de plantas bulbosas de la familia Iridaceae.


End file.
